Undressed Again
by KelliP
Summary: 'She's not sure if she's ever been more embarrassed in her entire life. Well, save for the day Gates walked in on her with her skirt hitched up and her legs wrapped around Castle's waist.' A prequel of sorts for 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'.


**Undressed… Again**

"_She's not sure if she's ever been more embarrassed in her entire life. Well, save for the day Gates walked in on her with her skirt hitched up and her legs wrapped around Castle's waist."__When the boss is away, the kids come out to play… _

_Somewhat related to my other story 'Home Is Where The Heart Is', but it's not necessary to read that in order to understand this. Although, it would make my day if you did =)_

* * *

She'd sworn it would never happen again. Not that she isn't enjoying this, but after what happened last time…

Needless to say, having your boss find you in a, well, _compromising_ position in the interrogation room is definitely something you never want to re-experience. Especially when Gates made it perfectly clear to the entire department that her precinct is 'no place for a quickie'.

And yet, somehow, here they are again. And she's sure that being in a stationary cupboard this time will make no difference to Gates if she ever finds out about this.

"Castle, I've really got to get back to work…" she says breathlessly. He's pressing her up against the door, shirt open, his fingers trailing across her stomach.

"Hmmm…" His breath is hot on her neck as he leans in and presses a kiss to her skin.

"Castle, we can't…"

"You _know_ you want to."

It's true, though. The last time this had almost happened, she'd worn a skirt to the precinct- something she _never _does- with this exact experience in mind. After weeks of Castle joking about it, she had decided to make it reality.

The look on his face when he'd realised what was happening was priceless.

Suddenly, his hands circle around her wrists and pin them to the door beside her head. Her eyes fly open, and he's staring at her, his gaze dark. His lips fly to hers, and she's all too willing. She tries to free her hands, the urge to grab onto him strong, but he's not letting go. Instead, she hitches a leg up around his waist.

It works. His hands let go of hers to tangle in her hair, holding her to him. She moans into his mouth, too caught up in the moment to care about keeping quiet. Her hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt for a few moments before she becomes to frustrated and rips it open. She hears the buttons fly, pinging off other object in the room, but it's far from her mind.

Suddenly, the door they're leaning against swings open. Unable to regain balance, the motion sends them tumbling to the floor, Castle landing awkwardly on top of her. She's only concerned about the pain for a moment before she realises her leg is still wrapped around his waist, and her blouse is unbuttoned. Not that he looks any better, with his untucked shirt and messy hair.

She pushes him off her and quickly pulls her shirt closed, trying to cover herself. And that's when she sees them.

Ryan and Esposito, standing beside the open door, smirking as they look down at them.

"Enjoying a little afternoon delight, are we?" Ryan snickers.

"Doing a little research for your next novel?" Esposito asks.

"You can call it '_Body Heat_," Ryan suggests.

She's not sure if she's ever been more embarrassed in her entire life. Well, save for the day Gates walked in on them with her skirt hitched up and her legs wrapped around Castle's waist.

Beckett jumps to her feet and glares at them. But apparently, when your cheeks are a deep red and your shirt isn't buttoned, you don't have quite the same authority. Instead, the boys continue to sport their cheeky grins.

"Wipe those looks of your faces," she scowls, but the boys shake their heads.

"Oh, don't think you can just make this go away, Beckett," Esposito says. "What will happen if word of this gets out?"

"Yeah, what do you think Gates will say if she finds out?" Ryan raises an eyebrow.

Beckett clenches her jaw. She knows there's no way they'd tell Gates about it and risk breaking up their team, but she also knows they aren't above spreading the word around the rest of the department.

And she does not need everyone making jokes under their breaths whenever she walks by like last time.

"What do you want?" Castle grumbles beside her.

Esposito shrugs. "Knicks tickets."

"Season tickets," Ryan adds.

"And, we get to borrow your Ferarri."

"For the weekend."

"For a trip to Atlantic City."

"With our girls."

"That you'll set up for us."

"Is that all?" Beckett asks dryly. The boys shrug innocently.

"I don't think it's asking too much," Ryan says.

"Yeah. Gotta make sure we don't accidently let something slip."

"Fine," Castle huffs. "It'll be organised by this time tomorrow."

The boys grin. "Thanks, bro," they say, clapping him on the shoulder. They turn and leave then, leaving Beckett and Castle standing by the open supply closet, looking absolutely shameful.

"This better not make it into your next book," she threatens Castle as the boys walk away.

He chuckles in response. "Too late."


End file.
